Electrical power transmission technologies are important in a system having centralized electrical power generation or access coupled with distributed electrical power usage. During transmission, it is efficient to transfer electrical power in AC form rather than DC form. Although there are a number of reasons for this, one primary reason is that AC power is easily stepped up to a higher voltage, stepped down to a lower voltage, or even transformed into DC power. In the first two uses, the AC power is input to a transformer having multiple windings, the ratios of which determine the characteristics of the output power.
In the third case, converting AC power to DC power, a full bridge circuit containing diodes is used to rectify the lower portion of the AC curve, such that the AC power is converted to a positive voltage form varying between zero and the maximum positive value of the AC power input. Other circuit elements such as capacitors serve to smooth the power so that it exhibits a substantially constant positive voltage. This type of circuit may be used, for example, to render usable DC voltage from an AC source such as a wall outlet.
Because AC is such a convenient and prevalent power source, nearly all electrical household appliances are designed for compatibility with AC. This presents a problem for any power source that produces DC electricity—such as a solar panel constructed from photovoltaic cells—because in most cases DC will fail to operate, and even damage, electrical appliances designed to receive AC power.
The present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings of present systems. However, any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this Background section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification herein of desirable courses of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.